<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by stormcloud_cos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826247">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud_cos/pseuds/stormcloud_cos'>stormcloud_cos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Angst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Nightmares, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud_cos/pseuds/stormcloud_cos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil gets nightmares. They're pretty bad, and he usually has no one to help him out.</p><p>But what happens one night when a certain father figure happens to find Virgil after he has a particularly bad dream?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Angst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TW: Nightmare, (kind of) panic attack</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know when the nightmares started. Honestly, they’d been going on for such a long time, he couldn’t remember a time before he’d wake up in a cold sweat, glancing around the room, terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what had happened tonight. Virgil had been having a dream, though it seemed so real he could have sworn it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seriously think that we would actually accept you?!” said a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another chimes in, “You’re just a disorder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fade already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you are is a burden to Thomas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices blended together, and he couldn’t tell who was who, they just kept swirling around in his brain, getting louder and louder, over and over, until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil! Kiddo, what happened?” Another voice spoke. Only this voice was coming from right beside him. The anxious side jumped away at first, not realizing who it was behind him. But upon recognizing the father figure’s voice next to him, he tried to calm himself a little bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine, it’s just Patton</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Patton, who thinks you’re just a disorder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said his inner dialogue, and he stiffened again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo, did you have a nightmare?” The moral side put his hand on the other’s back, who again, flinched away. Patton pulled his hand back immediately. Virgil couldn’t see his friend’s expression in the darkness of his room, but he could probably guess that it was a hurt one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anxious side managed out, “I-I’m fine,” before having to choke back tears, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not true, Virgil,” said Patton, and tried placing his hand on Virgil’s back again. When the anxious side didn’t flinch away, Patton began rubbing his back gently. That always managed to calm him down, so why not try it for another side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another few minutes, Virgil began to relax. His shoulders untensed, his mind began to slow down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a dream,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like always.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He still held some of his tenseness, but he wasn’t so frightened as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton stopped his hand’s circular motion for a moment. “Do you wanna tell me what your nightmare was about?” he whispered in a hushed voice. Virgil shook his head, still not wanting to talk for fear of choking up. “Okay, kiddo, you don’t have to.” He resumed rubbing the anxious side’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, both of the sides were asleep. Virgil’s face tucked into Patton’s shoulder, Patton’s arm around Virgil’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil still got nightmares, but they certainly weren’t as frequent as before, and now he knew he had someone to comfort him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>